The Prologue
The Prologue is the first book in TY: The Series. Summary Tyler George McDaniel sets off for a three week vacation to Hawaii. But Ty's family goes into a plane crash. Ty is the only one alive and is found in a cave in Arizona. Will he survive? Story The Surprise "I'm on a plane to Hawaii for a family vacation!?" Ty said shocked. "Only if you have the money," his mom, Jane, said, making Ty feel abandoned. Ty is a normal preadolescent just looking for adventure to pass the summer time. Ty hates the summer. He'd rather stay in school and read on his iPad. He also hates being alone. "I have $127.39 as of last month," said Ty. "Well, you've been saving up." "I was saving for an XBoX ONE." "Well, the tickets are only $100 each..." "I'll use the other $27.39 as merchandise!" "Deal!" they both said. "What about me?" Ty's teen brother, Kenny, questioned with anger. "You get to take care of the house," Jane replied. "Why me?" complained Kenny. "Why not Ty?" Ty backed away slowly. "I'm only 12! I can't take care of myself and the house for three weeks!" "Fine," Jane said. "You both can go. Only if Kenny has enough money by 24 days, it's perfectly fine by me." Kenny glares at his mom, then walks inside the house with Ty. Kenny asks Ty inside his room for a conversation. "A part of this is your fault." "Why me?" "Because if you haven't said 'I'll use the other $27.39 as merchandise!', she wouldn't have thought of me!" "Well, if you didn't come out of nowhere...uh..." "Exactly." Kenny gets mad and headlocks Ty. "What the heck!? Let me go, Kenny!" Ty breaks loose. "I'm not helping you get your $100. Don't you have a summer job?" "Oh, that. I got fired." "Why...?" "I tested something with a 2-liter Diet Coke soda bottle and Mentos." "No wonder..." Ty whispered to himself. "Well, I'm going to my room." Three 1/2 weeks later at the airport... "How long are we going to wait for the plane?" Ty moaned sleepily. "Just another hour," Jane replied. "We'll be boarding the airplane in 40 minutes. It's not too long from now." It was 3:20am -0500 UTC. Ty fell half asleep before being abruptly interrupted by Kenny. "Hey!" Kenny yelled at Ty. Ty woke in a blink. "Wanna hear a story?" Ty nodded. "Okay. There once was four jocks who lives in Arizona. Three of them are big. Buff. Even muscular. One of them was more of a friend of one of them. I heard they can carry two of how much you weigh. How much do you weigh? 122 pounds?" Ty nods. "Then yeah. Anyway, I heard they were in plane 17B to Arizona." "Isn't 17B our flight to Hawaii?" Ty questioned "Don't interrupt me, Tyler! Okay. So they were 17B to Arizona. They were in a plane crash. They were still alive and in Arizona, but the opposite side of it: almost in California. Kirby, Dan, Casey and Luis were their names." "Okay! Let's go!" Jane said. "Huh? I thought you said..." Kenny stuttered. "I know. I did too." In the airplane... "Wow! This is surprisingly comfortable seats!" said Ty. "Yeah. I'm surprised I got to $204 in 24 days!" replied Kenny. "Same," replied Ty. Jane yelled out "You remember what your father said..." "Don't mention dad, mom!" interrupted the brothers. Ty's father died of a car accident the day before Ty's eleventh birthday. Ty starts to cry. "You alright?" asks Kenny. "C'mon, Ty! The past is in the past! Just let it loose! You're 13." "So?" Ty said.